1. Field of the Invention
The camera quadripod of this invention is a camera support and thus is broadly in the field of camera tripods and similar structures. The field broadly includes those devices which engage in the threaded support hole provided on most cameras. However, the camera quadripod of this invention directly engages on the camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a number of cases, it is necessary or helpful to physically support a camera independently of the support physically provided by the photographer. In non-studio situations, the camera is usually handheld with the photographer providing the physical support and stability required by the camera for picture taking. Under some photographic conditions, the exposure time is sufficiently long that the photographer cannot personally support the camera in a sufficiently steady manner that a sharp picture can be taken. Under these circumstances, other support for the camera is required. Furthermore, in some cases, the photographer desires to be in a different position when the picture is taken. For example, he may wish to be in the field of the photograph.
To provide this support, each camera body is furnished with a screwthreaded opening (usually called the tripod socket). Tripods and other similar supports have a screwthreaded stud which fits into this opening. The three legs of the tripod engage the ground or other supporting surface and, accordingly, the camera is supported. A number of tripod designs are available, and choice is usually between a very portable, lightweight unit and one that is sturdy and rigid.
In addition to tripods, other support devices have been designed for engaging in the tripod socket of the camera to provide camera support. However, each of these devices is burdened by size, complexity, or the need for securement on other support structures. Thus, there is need for a camera support structure which is small and light enough to fit into the photographer's pocket, readily engaged on and removed from the camera body, convenient and easy to use, and which provides proper support of the camera.